Rutina
by JuliaDahaka
Summary: Shikamaru tenía su vida. Y la amaba


**Aquí estoy, con un regalo anticipado de San Valentín. Luego de ver el anime y su adaptación de Shikamaru Hidden (no voy a comentarla) se me ocurrió hacer algo bonito de ellos, ya que he de admitir que son mi OTP de las OTP.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo en propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro**

* * *

Shikamaru se levantó esa mañana más temprano de lo normal. Le dolía la cabeza, y por ello decidió levantarse y tomar algo para calmar el dolor. Luego tomaría un café, se bañaría y se iría a trabajar, como todos los días. Vio a su lado como su mujer de rubios cabellos seguía durmiendo, tan tranquila y profundamente. Sonrió para adentro. Tenía mucha suerte de haberla conocido, y de que se enamorara de él. Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, ella se merecía dormir. El día anterior había participado en una misión, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. La mujer le había informado de eso una semana antes. Volvería a realizar misiones, Shikadai ya era bastante mayor, y no la necesitaba todo el tiempo. Le había dado muchas razones para volver a ser parte de las misiones, razones que a él no le interesaban. Su mujer era una amante de la batalla y era muy buena en ella. Era imposible que dejara esa vida de lado e incluso se había sorprendido cuando ella informo, junto con su embarazo, que no iba a realizar misiones hasta que su hijo estuviera educado y en buen camino. Pero él lo acepto, como toda decisión que ella tomaba.

Paso frente a la habitación de su hijo, que dormía en una posición parecida a la de su madre, siempre dándole la espalda a la puerta, tapando la mitad de su rostro con las mantas. La ventana estaba algo abierta, dejando pasar un aire frio de la mañana. Al sentir dicho aire, entró en la habitación de Shikadai y cerro la ventana, sin ruido y tranquilamente. Su hijo no se despertó ni movió. No le extraño, podría haber cerrado la ventana de un golpe y Shikadai no se hubiera despertado de ningún modo. Había heredado eso de él. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Era sábado, hoy podía dormir. El único día en el cual sabía que Temari le dejaría dormir hasta la hora de la comida. Solo los sábados, puesto que los domingos, como él entraba más tarde a trabajar, Temari demandaba un desayuno en familia. Todos los domingos, sin excepciones. Y Shikamaru debía admitir que adoraba esos desayunos.

Llego a la cocina y puso el agua a calentar, mientras sacaba una taza y el café. Puso dos cucharadas de ese polvo y espero, mirando por la ventana a que el agua estuviera hirviendo. No pensó en nada durante esos instantes, solo miro por la ventana, hacia el bosque de los Nara. Cuando le llego a sus oídos ese distintivo sonido que indicaba que el agua estaba lista, sacudió la cabeza y vertió el agua en la taza. Mezclo de forma lenta, mientras se sentaba en la mesa. En el lugar de siempre, la cabeza de la mesa. A su derecha se solía sentar Temari, era la silla más próxima a la cocina y de la cual podía controlar la comida, la habitación de Shikadai (y a este mismo) y la puerta de la casa. Shikadai se sentaba a su izquierda, frente a su madre, desde donde podía ver por la ventana y distraerse por las mañanas y el mismo lugar donde Temari le sentaba para que hiciera los deberes.

Cuando dio el segundo trago a su café escucho a su mujer entrar en la cocina. Llevaba una bata larga, y su cabello en una sola coleta baja, la cual utilizaba para dormir. Tenía unos cortes en el rostro y en las manos. Shikamaru vio que estaban curados y ninguno tenía mal aspecto.

-Me podías haber despertado-le reprochó, mientras ponía agua a calentar. La vio sacar una taza y un saquito de té-No estoy tan cansada y el café que te haces es asqueroso.

-Gracias-Murmuro con ironía mientras miraba la taza. Era verdad, él no hacía nada especial en su café. Solo agua y café y a momentos se olvidaba de mezclarlo. Temari se lo hacía diferente, lo mezclaba y hacía que tuviera espuma. Le encantaba el café de ella. Pero, aunque ella digiera lo contrario, él sabía que estaba cansada, no se había movido en toda la noche, lo cual significaba que estaba cansada. Además, se hubiera despertado cuando él se levantó. Temari tenía el sueño muy ligero.

La vio sentarse junto a él, mientras tomaba su té. Hoy era de manzanilla. La mujer tomaba su té sin decir una palabra o abrir los ojos. Debía estar muy cansada. Normalmente le seguiría reprochando el no haberla levantado, luego lo asqueroso que era su café. Después hablarían de Shikadai y por ultimo le mandaría a darse una ducha. Pero esa mañana, Shikamaru sabía que su mujer solo quería dormir, pero su personalidad testaruda y de madre de familia, le decía que debía levantarse y actuar con normalidad. Shikamaru suspiro mientras dejaba su taza, ya vacía sobre la mesa

\- ¿Cómo estuvo la misión? -Temari abrió los ojos, y le miro. Shikamaru le sonrió de lado y espero a su respuesta.

-Bien-Dio otro sorbo antes de continuar- Fue sencilla, las de Suna solían exigir algún tipo de esfuerzo físico, pero aquí parece que estuvieran pensadas para Gennins, ahora entiendo porque fuiste tan fácil de vencer.

Shikamaru sonrió para sus adentros al recordar el día que había conocido a su mujer. No era un recuerdo muy feliz, pues la había conocido durante una batalla y poco antes de que todo se volviese loco, pero si no hubiese sido por eso a lo mejor nunca habría desarrollado una relación con ella.

-Te levantaste temprano-Le informo, aunque en realidad era más una pregunta que otra cosa. Shikamaru asintió, mientras su mujer le miraba con sus ojos verdes, esperando algo más detallado.

-No me encontraba bien-La mirada continuo. Shikamaru suspiro-Me duele la cabeza

Cuando termino de hablar su mujer se puso de pie y se dirigió al cajón de las medicinas. Sacó una caja pequeña, luego fue a la nevera y retiro una botella de agua. Sirvió el agua en un vaso y le entrego el vaso y la pequeña caja a su esposo. Este saco una pastilla de la caja y la bebió con el agua, mientras miraba a su mujer, la cual ya se había puesto a realizar el desayuno. Había sacado pan y galletas. Shikamaru, negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

-Deja eso, y ve a dormir-Temari le miro con el ceño fruncido, reprochándole con la mirada-Ve

-No estoy cansada Shikamaru. Voy a preparar el desayuno y luego de desayunar te iras a bañar y yo iré a entregar el reporte de la misión-Shikamaru, la miro durante unos instantes, antes de coger el pan y las galletas y volver a guardarlas-Shikamaru

-Descansa, me iré a bañar y yo llevaré el reporte de la misión-Su mujer le volvió a fulminar con la mirada-Ve

Temari iba a contestar, pero de su boca salió un bostezo. Shikamaru le envió una mirada de victoria, mientras Temari fruncía aún más el ceño.

-Está bien, me iré a dormir. Pero mañana la más mínima queja sale de tu boca cuando le levante y tendrás que pedir baja por problemas médicos-Shikamaru asintió, mientras ante el desconcierto de su esposa, le depositaba un suave beso en los labios. Temari le sonrió y le apretó la mano antes de irse a su habitación. Las muestras de afecto, no eran algo común entre ellos. No iban cogidos de la mano por la ciudad, o se daban besos todo el tiempo. Hasta tenían problemas al dormir ya que a ninguno le gustaba dormir tan juntos. Pero cuando había muestras de afecto, eran sutiles. Un simple apretón de manos, un beso en la frente o en la cabeza (los favoritos de Temari) o un suave beso en los labios. Estas muestras eran cuando realmente las merecían o estaban en situación, o Temari muy borracha.

Sonrió antes de dejar ambas tazas en el fregadero y lentamente se dirigió al baño. Debía bañarse e irse a trabajar. Le esperaba un día largo. Naruto estaba fuera y él tenía que hacer mucho papeleo, tenía que terminar pronto. Si llegaba tarde, significaba que mañana estaría cansado y si estaba cansado, no quería levantarse mañana, y eso significaba que Temari le mataría. Y no quería que eso ocurriese.

* * *

 **JB:**

 **Aquí me despido. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que disfrutéis San Valentín, solos o en compañía.**

 **Si tenéis alguna duda o sugerencia soy vuestra en los comentarios.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **JB**


End file.
